Almost Paradise
by CleoluvsCaesar
Summary: Begins at the end of the GWTW... Oh the tangled web we weave this is just the beginning... now sure if i want to post the rest... Reviews are welcome
1. Barbs

Almost Paradise

Chapter 1

"Barbs"

After Melanie Wilkes funeral, Rhett and Scarlett never spoke; of course they kept up appearances by going to galas, tea times and house visits together. To the outside world they were a happily married couple, but once that front door closed they were strangers. Rhett had permanently moved into the guest bedroom. Scarlett's nightmare continued to get worse, yet when she woke in a sweat Rhett wasn't there to her disappointment. Over the next few days Scarlett kept to herself. She locked herself in her room and did nothing. She hid away from Rhett entirely including her feelings. Every emotion Scarlett encountered was pushed deeper into her mind. Her body was numb; numb to pain, joy, sadness, anger, depression everything. Nothing would penetrate her shell, and her room became her tomb.

Rhett also became unengaged in his surroundings. Most days he would leave to go to the bank and upon returning home traipse up to his room and drink the night away. Rhett barely ate, and he was numbed to his feelings. He never approached the room he once shared with Scarlett. Even in his alcohol saturated mind warning signs flashed whenever he passed by her room. He couldn't approach her whether it was his pride, anger or cowardice. He couldn't face the green-eye temptress. He wasn't prepared nor was Scarlett for the watershed of emotions that would transpire between when they came face to face for the first time.

The Rutherford's, a wealthy family deeply rooted in the South, were hosting a small get together that Rhett and Scarlett attended. Scarlett was situated in the middle of the room surround by women. They were discussing something overly uninteresting which quickly escaladed to boredom. She let her eyes naturally scan the room, tons of people where talking amongst themselves. "These Rutherford's certainly know how to have a good time," she said sarcastically. She focused her attention to a couple on the other side of the room in the corner. She couldn't make out their faces but she heard laughter and instantly the hairs on her arms began to stand up. It was Rhett, laughing ridiculously with this so-called woman. Scarlett bristled like a cat and began to make her way to her husband.

"Ladies will you excuse me," she said her voice dripping with sweetness.

As she made her way across the room anger and jealousy began coursing through her body. "How dare you Rhett Butler!" She seethed as she made her way to the corner of the room.

"Rhett, darling, would you mind speaking with me in private?" Scarlett said with the intention of being taken seriously. Rhett excused himself and followed her to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen they closed the door as to no be overheard.

"WHY were you talking to that… to that…woman??" Scarlett said trying to control her anger.

"Why is it any of your business??" "I may speak with whomever I please. You are not my keeper!" Rhett said disdainfully.

"You are right I am not your keeper however I will not allow my HUSBAND to gallivant around with other women." Scarlett said loudly barely noticing the people in the kitchen staring at them.

"You have no right question my actions. We haven't been husband and wife in a very long time so don't try to scare me with your pitiful excuses to justify your control issues." Rhett said with a smudge smile and coolness in his voice. Rhett assumed the discussion was over, he had won however Scarlett had something to say about that.

"How dare you, you skunk, I am sure you don't take any blame for our current situation but let me just tell you something, Mr. Rhett Butler. If we are estranged then it is because you always left me feeling unsure and cold inside. I never felt any warmth from you because it is not as if you really cared!" Scarlett said her anger boiling over and hardly keeping her voice in check. She gazed upon Rhett's shocked and hurt face. She had finally finished the argument, driven one last barb into his side. Rhett always got the last word and she always thought it would feel satisfying when she did but somehow the look on Rhett's face made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't satisfied but she felt guilty. She felt the walls were closing in on her and she had to get away, the image of Rhett's face ingrained in her memory. Seeking refuge she fled the kitchen only to find a bunch of eyes staring at her. She became frozen; their argument had been heard by every living soul at that party. Rhett followed Scarlett a few seconds later and saw the eyes. He grabbed Scarlett's arm and squeezed it.

"Darling, don't you think its time to go?" Rhett said with an encouraging tone.

"I should think so, goodbye Mrs. Rutherford, it was a lovely party." With that Rhett and Scarlett exited that party quickly and made their way to their carriage outside.


	2. Mockery

Here's the next part... still weary of continuing but many have requested it and i have complied... reviews welcome

Chapter 2

"Mockery"

Rhett and Scarlett were practically out of breath when they reached their carriage. Scarlett didn't know how the carriage managed to make it out front, and she didn't care. The ride home was almost unbearable. Rhett and Scarlett remained silent for fear of another argument. When they reached the house, Rhett gave the driver instructions and Scarlett practically ran to the door. She unlocked to door and quickly entered, Rhett followed Scarlett shortly there after. He put his hat, coat and gloves on the banister at the foot of the stairs like he always did. During this time, Scarlett also removed her outer layer of clothing but she placed them on the dining room table for one of the servants to put away. You could have cut the air with a knife. The tension was unbearable, both knew they needed to talk but couldn't bring themselves to do it. After a few seconds, Scarlett got up the courage to speak first.

"You needn't be so cold" she said stubbornly.

"Scarlett, do you understand what you just did back there? YOU have made a mockery out of me and you." Rhett said in amazement.

"ME, I didn't make a mockery out of us, YOU did, talking to that woman and making me look like a FOOL!" Scarlett said with her eyes squarely facing Rhett's'.

"I was just talking to the woman Scarlett, are you really that jealous and take an innocent conversation and twist it into something its not?" Rhett said with rage boiling under his skin.

"I'M jealous! I seem to recall you being jealous whenever Ashley was around" Scarlett immediately regretted those words. She knew she had hit and nerve and was afraid for she knew how violent Rhett could be. Rhett couldn't contain his anger anymore he lost all control.

"You are a heartless, hopeless woman and nothing would give me more pleasure than to get rid of you but the gossip would follow me till I was ten feet in the ground! If I have any sanity left in my body I should divorce you and live the rest of my life in peace. You're a snake Scarlett, gradually wrapping your body around your victim and slowly squeezing the life out of them. God… why do I take this day in and day out?" Rhett said with every ounce of anger in his body.

Rhett was yelling at the top of his lungs which he didn't realize at the time. All that could be heard was Rhett taking in big gulps of air. Scarlett was frozen. Her face pale and eyes dead but filling with unshed tears. His words hit her like ice water, each remark cutting her deeper than the last. She had never thought Rhett would leave her. Her heart shuddered at the thought. Her lip trembled as the tears fell desperately onto her cheeks. She was at a loss for words, she had been alone so long she thought no feeling would penetrate her wall but his words were like arrows striking her at every level. Thousands of emotions were zooming through her mind, anger, sadness, desperation, anxiety… Rhett observed Scarlett and saw her emotions through her eyes. He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't watch her cry, breakdown so he left the room to get a drink. She had realized he left but was helpless to stop him. She was still struggling with her own feelings. A horrid sound came from the glass Rhett had recently poured when it came careening with the wall. Scarlett visible shook because it broke the silence that had enveloped her. She had made her way to sitting on the bottom stair with her head in her hands leaving on the post. Rhett made his way back to the foyer to see Scarlett crying without restraint. It pained him to see her like this, he knelt beside her.

" Scarlett…" Rhett said touching her arm slightly. Scarlett eyes remained unfocused.

"Rhett I… I… I didn't mean to make a scene. The things you said… they hurt me to hear you say them. I have been alone for so long… so long… I want to stop feeling this way Rhett… please make it stop… please" Scarlett said almost in a whisper. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and dripped onto her red cheeks.

"God Scarlett… I got so upset... I shouldn't have lashed out at you. I…" Rhett was unable to finish because Scarlett made a desperate step.


	3. Comfort

**Part 3 of the Saga... hope everyone is enjoyin the story... reviews as usual are welcome...**

Chapter 3

"Comfort"

Scarlett needed at that moment to feel something real, not tainted by the outside world. She felt in that moment a kiss was the most real thing she could feel. She was surprised by her own actions as much as Rhett was. She kissed him, passionately. She let all of the world fall away. She let worry, anger, sorrow and uneasiness float out of her heart. Rhett could feel her release solely to him and it stirred him. He had never felt Scarlett completely give herself to him. Ashley Wilkes had captured his wife's heart and mind for over a decade, he had known no other. He kissed her back with all the passion kept hidden since their marriage. He wanted to show her how loving and tender he could be but a staircase was no proper place.

Rhett broke the kiss and looked into his wife's lovely wet face. Her eyes sparkled like a million stars, he was enraptured. He grabbed Scarlett's hand and gave her a questioning look. She nodded to him, in acknowledgement. That's all he needed, Rhett swiftly and with ease lifted Scarlett up and carried her sanctuary. This has once been their bedroom but not for a long time. He felt trepidation entering but with a squeeze of his shoulder by Scarlett gave him the courage. Upon entering the bedroom Rhett gingerly laid Scarlett on their bed. Scarlett laid there gazing upon Rhett's face and felt butterflies. She was ready and willing to fully accept him in her heart, mind, body and soul. There was a pause on both parts; each thinking the ramifications of the next move but Scarlett soon knelt on the bed and cupping his face with her hands kissed him once again. She did this to ease Rhett's mind and to communicate with him. She wanted him to know she didn't regret what was about to happen and that she wanted to relieve his worries. Rhett understood and began to undo the buttons on the back of her blue satin dress. It was a simple but elegant dress chosen wisely for the Rutherford's' party.

Shortly Scarlett discarded Rhett's cravat and stiff white shirt. There stood Rhett is all his naked glory, his entire chest exposed. Scarlett had never really studied Rhett's body before seeing it has unlady like but Scarlett felt bold tonight. She bravely racked her eyes across his body, taking in his muscles, torso and strong shoulders. While Scarlett was studying him, Rhett had removed her corset and other remedial items of clothing till she was only in her chemise. Scarlett knew she should feel uncomfortable or embarrassed but no such emotion arose. She was with her husband; a man who she had come to realize was the only man for her. She didn't feel embarrassed because only he would ever see her like this and she wasn't ashamed.

Before long there were no clothes separating their two bodies. Rhett began to plant sweet kisses on Scarlett's neck and collar bone. She moaned with pleasure and he began to nibble on her ear lobe. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and it made her shiver. Oh god, how it felt to have his hands on her body and his breath on her skin. She had missed him tremendously and needed him desperately.Rhett could feel his pent up desires breaking the dam inside till he could no longer control himself. He had wanted Scarlett for so long that now he had, it was everything he wanted and more.

That night Scarlett and Rhett became one, no longer two separate people but one entity. Exploding passion occurred that completely encompassed them. Rhett and Scarlett knew nothing other than each others body. Both gave into their desires and took it slow, each wanted the night to last forever. They had made love over and over again. Each more sensual then last and their love grew over the course of the night and into the early morning. The next morning they lay wrapped in each others body and mangled sheets at the end of the bed. Scarlett woke just as the sun was rising and looked her left to find her handsome husband's face. She smiled to herself and counted her blessings that she had him, forever. Her mind ran the details of last night over in her head and she was amazed at the passion. She felt the heat in her body rise just thinking about his body inside her. Her mind lingered on the time right before the two fell asleep after a bout of lovemaking.

Scarlett was tracing Rhett's muscles remembering the feel and direction in which they were placed. Rhett was combing his hands through her raven locks. Suddenly he spoke, his voice thick with drowsiness.

"Scarlett… there is something I need to tell you…"


	4. Weakness

**the next installment... i have a busy schedule coming up next week so i will be unable to post again for like two weeks... hopefully this chapter will tie all those fanfic hungry ppl over... lol reviews are welcome**

Chapter 4

"Weakness"

Rhett took a deep breath in; he was readying himself for the most important conversation of his entire life.

"Darling, I need to explain something to you." Rhett paused gauging her response. Scarlett's hand froze and he could see the tension build up in her body.

"Alright…" she said barely above a whisper.

"Sweetheart, look at me," Rhett guided Scarlett's eyes to meet his. "I said things to you that might mean something different to you then what I mean." Immediately Scarlett thought he was going to take back his confession of love. When they had made love, he whispered it over and over like a prayer in her ear. 'I love you' 'I love you'… over and over and Scarlett had said it back. Her eyes began to fill up with tears at the thought of him just using her body. Rhett saw her hurt and then anger; quickly she began to pull away from him but Rhett grabbed her waist to stop her.

"Stop Scarlett, don't pull away… please… listen; I love you, so very much but you must understand that those three words won't magically fix everything. Beloved, we have done so much damage to each other. The wounds can only begin to heal with time and trust. We have not trusted each other with our true feelings for almost our entire marriage. I don't want that to happen again. It is so easy to say those words and then push you away in the morning as I had done so many times before but I don't want to be that person anymore. For the first time I am not ashamed of what I said, I had the courage to say to you what I have been keeping inside since the day I met you. I love you Katie Scarlett. No matter how angry or violent I become that will never change. That is crucial Scarlett, you must remember that no mater what happens I love you and always will. There will be rough seas ahead but my love will remain steadfast. Can the same be said about yours?" Rhett said with hope in his eyes as well as apprehension. He hoped she would feel the same way he did but then again Scarlett was never one to be predictable.

Scarlett was completely astounded. How could Rhett think of her love as if it were on some cloud; whimsy, airy, temporary?? She almost attacked him with the anger boiling under her skin but something stopped her. She knew he was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She had no track record on expressing love, a love she didn't even know she possessed. She had this urge to help him understand that she would never use his love against him or take her love away.

"Oh Rhett… how can I make you understand?? Darling I will _never_ take away my love. For so long, I lived life without understanding love let alone how to express it but you taught me how. I know now what I feel for you is love and not fondness. I was naïve and ignorant. I chose not to let you in, I closed my heart a long time ago for something that never could be but now I know how foolish I had been. Finally knowing the word to describe; that feeling I get when I see you smile, the feel of your touch, that gleam in your eye when I know you are being devious, when I catch you looking at me the butterflies I get in my stomach, all of that is love. You are the only one for me, you don't have to be afraid, I am forever yours. I will not be that horrible women before, that unfeeling creature who cares not for others but only herself. I will _never_ be her again… _never_," Scarlett raises the back of her hand and lays it loving on his cheek, "I am ours until the day I stop walking on this earth and even after. We will never be parted." Scarlett said with such love, her eyes were spilling with tears; Rhett had a hard time controlling his own emotions. He had yearned for so long to hear those words now she had said them he felt this warm wave wash over his body. A small tear dropped onto his tan cheek and Scarlett brushed it away with her hand.

At that moment, a connection was created, a bond formed that would stand through the rough times. They would always come out on the other side no matter how murky the situation seemed. For the first time, each openly expressed their love and both felt free. No more playing games with each other at least not with each others emotions. This was the time their life together would really start. Rhett felt compelled to kiss Scarlett, not a lustful kiss but a slow, sweet endearing kiss. After Scarlett broke the kiss only out of necessity for breathing, she snuggled up to Rhett while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rhett pulled the coverlet over them and kiss her forehead.

"I love you," Rhett said with drowsy voice

"I love you too," Scarlett said with ease and openness.

Soon the too were fast asleep with smiles on their faces because they knew it would be a completely new day tomorrow and the beginning of a wonderful future where they would stand together and take life's quandaries. However, little did Rhett and Scarlett know; life had some tricks up its sleeves.


	5. Sunshine

Chapter 5

"Sunshine"

Rhett and Scarlett slept like they hadn't in years. They were in an easy slumber with their bodies wrapped around each other and smiles on their faces. For years their sleep patterns were disorientated and erratic. Rhett drank too much and Scarlett…well she wasn't innocent either. Both let their pride consume them and were unable to climb over the wall each had built, however; their public display of dysfunction awoke unrest in both that slowly ate away at their pride and walls. They could no longer deny their feelings for each other. Three little words were all that stood between Rhett; Scarlett and their happiness. This happiness was a soothing balm on old wounds although it wasn't a cure it worked fast on healing their broken souls. Rhett and Scarlett both secretly hoped that their promises will hold up in the sunshine and not just shadow.

The sunlight refracted off the diamond and emerald studded wedding band. That single band which united Rhett and Scarlett on paper now represented the bond in their hearts. The band suited Scarlett's slender finger although many of the "old cats" insisted the engagement ring, a two carat emerald jewel, was simply gaudy; a selfish display of wealth not to mention the matching band. The Old Guard didn't realize how true the original intention of the ring and band actually were.

_"Oh Rhett, it's simply beautiful and every woman will be craning their necks to get just a quick glance." Scarlett laughed loudly at the mere thought of the shock on everyone's' faces when she showed off her audacious engagement ring! Rhett gave Scarlett a sly grin and knew exactly what she was thinking. She loved to show off Rhett's wealth no matter what way it was earned. Scarlett liked the idea of money but not how it was gotten. He laughed to himself, his Scarlett, a selfish woman but God help him he loved her more than she would ever realize. With that thought Rhett refocused on Scarlett before she noticed his quietness._

The sunshine awoke Rhett from his content slumber. He took a deep breath and smiled. Scarlett and Rhett had communicated from deep within their souls, a deep level of which Rhett had never even fathomed they would reach. Rhett slowly inclined his head towards his sleeping wife. His eyes glossed over as he remembered looking at Scarlett so many times before but it wasn't the same. Years before Rhett would gaze at his wife with tremendous longing and determination. Rhett had wanted to share with Scarlett his thoughts, his values, his ideas but he knew he had to keep the most sacred of them; private. Scarlett could crush someone with a single look and or glance and he wasn't about to let that happen to him. His pride and ego was too tall for humiliation; but, now everything was different. He wasn't the same man and she wasn't the same woman.

Rhett extended his free hand and began to lightly stroke Scarlett's cheek. She was beautiful even with her hair slightly tangled and askew. Her breathing was constant and deep and behind those shut lids were the pair of most captivating green eyes. Those eyes had entangled Rhett from the very first time he met her at Twelve Oaks. The Twelve Oaks barbecue felt like a lifetime ago to Rhett but he knew at that moment he was determined to claim Scarlett as his wife. She gave up a fair fight but in the end Rhett's "charms" roped her in. He laughed silently to himself… his charms! Ha! He had to catch Scarlett between husbands and even then she was reluctant. All he had to do was dangle his mass amounts of money in front of her face for her to finally relinquish to his request but all that was behind them. They were finally in the same place in their lives and together they would conquer all.

Rhett stopped his musing when he realized Scarlett was waking from her slumber. She slowly opened her emerald eyes and moved her head to gaze upon Rhett's smiling face.

"Good morning darling," Rhett said with a light tone.

"Good morning Rhett," Scarlett said as she stretched her limbs like a cat and once again returned her waking eyes to Rhett.

"Did you sleep well, my pet?"

"Splendid, how about you?" Scarlett purred reaching up to lightly touch Rhett's face.

"Quite content myself, I didn't wake you did I? I just couldn't help but stroking your cheek. You looked so beautiful; I couldn't keep my hands off you!" Rhett said that devilish grin.

Scarlett turned a light shade of red; "You are horrible Rhett Butler! But don't stop putting your hands on me!" Scarlett giggled as Rhett was clearly shocked by her declaration.

"I aim to please…"


End file.
